


It won't kill you

by MistDream23



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, House Cleaning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:12:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistDream23/pseuds/MistDream23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a not-so usual Saturday at 221B, John decided to clean the mess where he and Sherlock were living.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It won't kill you

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [It won't kill you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/668711) by [hamLock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamLock/pseuds/hamLock), [MistDream23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistDream23/pseuds/MistDream23)



> Sherlock Holmes's references and characters belong to Arthur Conan Doyle, and this fic is based on the BBC's TV show adaptation, Sherlock. 
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy it! And please, any grammar or spelling mistake, just comment (not my native language).

It was a sunny day of February, a not so usual Saturday at 221B. Not so usual because, for the first time in weeks, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson haven't got any case to resolve at that point of the week. A common Saturday, and both would be surely running up the chilly streets, grass and pavement covered in morning ice.  
But, it was not a usual day, and John Watson, bored but not tired, decided to clean the apartment. He started to think what would he find under the couch, or in the corners of the living room, but, what is a bit of dust when your flatmate puts human parts in the fridge near the milk? 

Carrying the vacuum, John entered the living room, before cleaning his own bedroom. Sherlock was lying in the couch, dressed with his pyjama pants and his blue robe. The tall man was staring at the ceiling, and John sighed as he was him. 

\- You know, it won't kill you to help me clean the apartment. 

\- Dull.

John sighed again, lowering his shoulders, and then a quick but sharp pain crossed his left shoulder. He made a complaining noise, and instantly Sherlock looked at John. 

\- It's nothing Sherlock, really. 

Sherlock stared at John with a worrying face, one of those that John usually saw in him and which made him think that the dark haired man was processing something really, really complex about him.  
Suddenly, Sherlock lift up and walked to John. John swallowed at the quick movement, but then Sherlock grabbed the vacuum and turned around. 

\- Rest for a while, I'll clean. Want some tea?

\- Well, you don't have to, I'm ok Sher-

\- Do you want tea o not?

\- Yeah, 'course.

\- Then shut up and rest.

 

And while Sherlock was cleaning as he said, and John was drinking his tea happily, the blond man got out his phone and photographed the strange scene.  
That photo could easily cost billions.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ^^ Don't forget to tell me if anything's bad written, or if you liked it ^^


End file.
